Seigneur et maître
by Nanthana14
Summary: Le Maïar corrompu déambulait dans les couloirs de la sombre forteresse telle une ombre diaphragme. Toute la journée il avait répondu aux exigences de son maître et il n'avait plus qu'une envie, se retirer dans ses appartements au moins quelques heures.[Événement surprise "un bonbon ou un sort" octobre 2019 – Collectif NONAME.]


**Je me possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des adaptations au cinéma. **

**Le Maïar corrompu déambulait dans les couloirs de la sombre forteresse telle une ombre diaphragme. Toute la journée il avait répondu aux exigences de son maître et il n'avait plus qu'une envie, se retirer dans ses appartements au moins quelques heures**_._**[Événement surprise "un bonbon ou un sort" octobre 2019 – Collectif NONAME.]**

**Réponse au sort lancé par Emilie Kalin: Thème à consignes : **Ecrire sur une image. Elle est en couverture ;) Alors voilà, tu as réussi à me faire écrire sur Sauron. En plus c'est presque un preview compte tenu de la fic sur lui qui devrait arriver bientôt ;)

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)****_..._**

* * *

_**Seigneur et maître**_

La forteresse était noire et effrayante. Ce n'était pas plus étonnant que cela, car Angband avait été voulu par le Valar sombre, celui qui ne voulait faire croître que la noirceur et dominer toutes vies. Angband était sa seconde forteresse, plus visible et moins cachée qu'Utumno. Elle contenait tout un arsenal, abritait des créatures toutes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres et avait été dressé pour pouvoir contenir une attaque venue d'Aman. A ce moment là, la puissance de Melkor était sans pareille. Il était sûr de sa force et de son invulnérabilité, malgré les revers qu'il avait déjà encaissé et il avait laissé cette seconde forteresse à la garde de son plus fidèle lieutenant…Celui qui avait perdu son nom pour celui de Sauron…

Le Maïar corrompu déambulait dans les couloirs de la sombre forteresse telle une ombre diaphragme. Toute la journée il avait répondu aux exigences de son maître et il n'avait plus qu'une envie, se retirer dans ses appartements au moins quelques heures pour se détendre et se préparer pour la suite. Il pressa donc le pas et poussa une porte qu'il verrouilla à double tour, à peine fut-il entré à l'intérieur.

La pièce était tout aussi noire et sombre que le reste de la citadelle, mais il s'accorda un soupir de soulagement. Doucement, il se rapprocha d'une table et se servit un verre d'un liquide jaunâtre dont il but quelques gorgées avant de l'abandonner. Ce n'était pas l'ivresse qui allait l'aider.

Son corps était fourbu et le plus zélé des serviteurs de Melkor décida de s'octroyer une véritable pause, surtout qu'il n'était pas dupe, ce serait sans doute la dernière avant la grande bataille qui s'annonçait. Les légions des Valars étaient en train de revenir en Terre du Milieu, le combat à venir serait violent et destructeur. Toutes les matérialités et la concrétisation des ambitions de Sauron et de son Maître dépendraient de la bataille qui s'annonçait. Angband était solide, mais ce n'était pas un gage suffisant. S'ils voulaient que cette terre leur appartienne, ils allaient devoir combattre et lâcher toutes leurs légions eux-aussi.

Ces quelques instants de pause pourraient très bien être ses derniers moments de repos. Alors Sauron se dirigea vers une petite pièce au fond de la chambre. Une petite pièce aux murs recouverts de miroirs. Au centre de la salle, un grand baquet de bois était rempli d'une eau toujours fumante et agréablement chaude. Voilà qui serait parfait pour détendre ses muscles noués par la tension du combat qui s'annonçait.

Doucement, Sauron fit tomber sa longue robe sombre, ne gardant que sa couronne et lança un coup d'œil au miroir en face de lui et qui, par un jeu de perspectives, reflétait l'image de celui placé dans son dos. Sauron s'immobilisa et déglutit. Le miroir lisse lui renvoyait l'image de son dos à la peau pâle striée par de profondes cicatrices. Un frisson le parcourut sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir pendant qu'il observait du coin de l'œil le reflet. Comme il avait eu mal à ce moment-là… et les souvenirs affluèrent à sa mémoire sans qu'il ne cherche à les appeler. Il se souvenait de cet échec, de la déception de Melkor et de sa punition. A la vision des cicatrices, il eut même l'impression de sentir les lanières du fouet, hérissées de lames tranchantes, s'abattre à nouveau sur lui.

Ce jour-là, comme à chaque fois que la déception croissait en Melkor, il avait hurlé, pleuré et supplié, mais son maître était implacable. Il avait ce visage à la fois séduisant et diabolique. Quand il était encore Maîron, il avait souffert du peu d'attention que lui accordait Aüle. C'était pour cela qu'il avait été captivé par Melkor et son discours si alléchant.

Il partageait toujours ses ambitions et ses idées. Il n'avait aucun regret de ce côté-là, mais ces cicatrices qui lacéraient profondément son dos lui rappelaient qu'il avait finalement quitté un maître pour un autre, plus tourné vers lui, mais bien plus cruel quand il était déçu…

Et puis… Il lui appartenait corps et âme à ce maître, pensa le maïar en écartant ses cheveux pour observer le haut de son dos dans le miroir. Oui, il lui appartenait définitivement corps et âme, Melkor lui avait bien fait comprendre. Son regard balaya timidement le reste de son reflet et son souffle sembla s'interrompre brutalement. En haut de son dos, au-dessus des marques de fouet, caché habillement par sa longue chevelure rousse qu'il venait d'écarter, Melkor avait gravé son nom dans sa chair avec la pointe de la lame d'un couteau rougie par les flammes. Sauron expira bruyamment. Il se rappelait du goût de terre et de sang dans sa bouche à cause des coups reçus tandis qu'il était à plat ventre sur le sol. Il se rappelait de ses difficultés à respirer et du genou de son maître faisant pression sur son dos. Il se rappelait s'être mordu les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler pendant que la lame entaillait sa peau avant qu'il ne cède et qu'il perde connaissance. Il se rappelait aussi des caresses et des mots doux de Melkor quand il avait ouvert les yeux, plusieurs heures plus tard, nauséeux, fiévreux et dans la douleur pour ne pas avoir été soigné. Il eut même l'impression de l'entendre à nouveau lui demander pardon tout en lui disant qu'il ne lui aurait jamais fait subir une telle chose s'il ne l'avait pas mis en colère… Comme pour le fouet… Comme pour toutes les fois où il l'avait torturé en lui faisant croire que c'était lui qui l'obligeait à agir de la sorte.

Un nouveau frisson remonta le long de son échine. Cela faisait longtemps que Sauron savait que ce n'était pas réellement de sa faute, mais que Melkor avait besoin de faire souffrir les gens autour de lui pour se distraire, tous les gens… Même ceux qui étaient le plus proche de lui. Sauron détestait que sa colère s'abatte sur lui, mais il lui avait juré fidélité et il tiendrait sa promesse…

Oh oui, il allait la tenir jusqu'au bout cette promesse, pensa-t-il en se glissant dans l'eau, fermant les yeux et frémissant de plaisir. L'eau chaude délassa immédiatement ses crampes et ses muscles endoloris par l'effort. Sauron profita de cette sensation de bien-être et s'immergea presque totalement, rouvrant les yeux pour observer ses longs cheveux roux flotter à la surface de l'eau en une corolle de feu… Oui… La promesse qu'il avait faite au Valar sombre, il la tiendrait… Aussi paradoxal que cela puisse paraître, il n'était pas créature à se parjurer. En revanche, il allait la tenir jusqu'à un certain point seulement… jusqu'à ce que le vent tourne et qu'il prenne à son tour l'ascendant sur ce maître sombre, trop imbu de lui-même pour se rendre compte qu'il était prêt à le pousser de son trône…

Bien dissimulé dans son esprit, enfoui pour qu'il ne le comprenne pas, il était là son véritable but… Écraser les Valars, écraser les vaines résistances des Elfes et des autres peuples d'Arda, prendre la place du vaniteux Melkor et régner… Régner en seigneur et maître sur ces terres en se faisant aduler tel le dieu qu'il ambitionnait de devenir. A ce moment là, il serait le maître lui aussi. Personne ne viendrait le sermonner, lui donner des ordres, l'humilier ou le torturer. Ce serait lui qui terroriserait ceux qui refuseraient d'obéir à ses ordres…

Le plus amusant, c'était qu'il avait commencé à gagner en puissance et en autorité. Pour certains, il devenait inquiétant, mais pas pour Melkor. Ce dernier était bien trop focalisé sur sa propre personne pour voir que son lieutenant anticipait déjà sa chute… Il le verrait bien tôt ou tard de toute manière… et il comprendrait… il comprendrait comment chaque coup de fouet s'était peu à peu retourné contre lui…


End file.
